


Danvers' verses Girlfriends

by rileynoah



Series: #DanversSistersWeek [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DanversSistersWeek, Day 1, F/F, Gen, Nerf Fights, sisters night, this is so dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: Day One of #DanversSistersWeek: Sisters Night.Maggie and Lena can't find their girlfriends, and when they do... all hell breaks loose.





	Danvers' verses Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> have some dorky shit before the angst starts tomorrow. i ain't even sorry.
> 
> Mad props to [Olive](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com) for the beta.
> 
> [catch me on tumblr.](http://letswreakhavoc.tumblr.com)

Alex isn’t answering her phone, which is extremely unlike her. Unless she is locked away in her lab, working on cultures and what not, she usually answers within minutes. 

And Maggie has already checked her lab. Her fiancée is nowhere to be found. 

That’s how Maggie finds herself on her way to Kara’s apartment building, as a last ditch attempt to figure out where she is. She reaches the first floor landing and startles when she almost runs straight into someone's back.

“Sorry, excuse me.” Maggie apologises immediately, swerving to move around them. A hand shoots out to grab her forearm, and Maggie finally looks up. 

“Lena!” 

The youngest Luthor is standing frozen to the side of the hallway, eyes flickering between Kara’s front door and Maggie.

“What’s wrong?” Maggie asks. She’s worried now, Lena looks as if she’s seen a ghost.

“They’re supposed to be having an impromptu sister night. I got here a few minutes ago to drop something off and it sounds like there are people fighting in there.” Lena whispers. “Well, it did. They went silent about a minute ago.”

Maggie’s eyes widen, and she reaches for the gun tucked in the waistband of her jeans. She motions for Lena to get behind her. She complies and follows a step behind Maggie as she approaches the door. Just as her hand grabs the door handle, there is an almighty crash from the other side, followed by some shrieking that sounds uncannily like her fiancée.

Maggie swings the door open without another thought, quickly surveying the room.

Pretty much all of Kara’s furniture is upturned. The TV is pushed against the wall and the divider Kara uses to separate her bedroom from the rest of the apartment has been dragged out, obscuring half of the apartment.

Before she can open her mouth and call for Alex of Kara, something clatters to the floor at her feet. She bends down to pick it up.

It’s a plastic nerf gun.

Another one clatters to the side, just in front of where Lena now stands.

Maggie turns back to the apartment and finally notices the little blue and green bullets littering the floor and walls.

“Babe?”

Alex’s head pops up from behind the couch, she grins wickedly before shooting Maggie directly in the forehead.

“What the… Alex!” Maggie pulls the little suction cup off of her forehead. 

“Danvers’ verses girlfriends, losers buy dinner!” Kara calls from somewhere else in the apartment, Maggie can’t quite pinpoint where.

“Is this why neither of you have been answering your phones?” Lena calls out. She sounds annoyed, but Maggie can see the beginning of a smirk playing at her lips.

“No time for phones, this is war!” Alex calls back. 

Lena looks at Maggie, and Maggie looks back at her. With a shrug, they both drop their jackets on the floor. Maggie’s gun gets shoved into the stand by the door and they both take up refuge behind the kitchen counter.

“There is no way we can win this.” Lena mutters. “A federal agent and Supergirl.”

“More importantly.” Maggie sighs. “The Danvers Sisters.”

Lena grins, chuckling as she loads up her nerf gun, shoving extra ammo into the pocket of her pants. They take a few more moments to prepare themselves before facing each other.

“You got any ideas?” Maggie asks.

“Kara is most ticklish on her ribs.”

“LENA! I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE.” Kara’s outraged shriek startles them both.

“All's fair in love and war, babe!” Lena calls back. “Also, super hearing is cheating!”

They can both hear Kara’s grumbling from where they’re hiding. 

“Alex’s is pretty bad on her ribs too, back of her knees as well if you can get close enough.” 

Lena nods decisively. “Let’s do it.”

The skirmish lasts all of about five minutes. Maggie manages to shoot Kara in the back twice whilst distracted by Lena pulling off her blouse, leaving her in only a tank top.

“That’s cheating!” She whines, ducking back behind the bed. Alex manages to get both Maggie and Lena within seconds of each other without even being seen by either of them.

Before she accidentally slips off the top of the bookshelf and onto Kara. 

It’s that exact moment that Lena and Maggie get their chance. They both empty their guns into the Danvers’ while they struggle to right themselves.

“Girlfriends win!” Maggie cheers, high-fiving Lena excitedly. “Dinner’s on you, losers.”

When Alex and Kara finally manage to stand up, they turn and stare at each other for a moment.

“Hey Maggie could you flick that switch to your left?” Kara asks.

Maggie frowns but complies. The room turns red.

“Loser buys dinner.” Kara shouts, pouncing on Alex and tackling her to the floor. They grapple together, wrestling hard enough to knock over a chair and an end table whilst Maggie and Lena watch on, amused. 

“This could take a while.” Lena notes, biting back a laugh when Alex manages to get Kara in a choke hold. Maggie nods.

“Why don’t we walk down to that Chinese place and order while they duke it out.” Maggie offers. Lena agrees, turning to grab their jackets while Maggie continues watching for a moment.

“When you two dorks find a winner, we’ll be down at Chao’s.” Maggie tells them, barely dodging out of the way of a flailing limb in time. Alex seems to acknowledge her with a grunt, though she can’t really be sure. Maggie just shrugs and turns to join Lena at the door.

“How did we end up with these nerds?” Lena mutters as she hands Maggie her jacket.

“The Danvers sisters.” Maggie sighs. “They should come with a warning.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave me comments for i am a sad lonely fanfic author in need of constant validation


End file.
